During normal, non-emergency braking conditions of an aircraft, a typical function of the brake control system is to monitor the wheels of the aircraft for a locked condition. The locked condition may be determined by assessing whether there has been a reduction in rotational wheel speed on any particular wheel as compared to any of the other wheels or combination thereof on the aircraft. The mitigation for this condition provided by the brake control system may be described as locked wheel protection. The locked wheel condition may be provided as a fault message as part of the aircraft diagnostic capabilities. In an emergency braking situation, however, the conditions used to enable locked wheel protection for normal braking situations may not be met or desirable.